Your Guardian Angel
by HeartBrokenBlood
Summary: A SongFiction for Edward and Bella using the song Your Guardian Angel. Enjoy!


**A Twilight Saga Song-Fiction for Post Breaking Dawn**

**Song: **Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Pairing: Isabella Marie Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

_Italics- Lyrics_

**Bold- Point Of View**

Normal- Story

**Your Guardian Angel**

_When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<em>

**Edward POV**

Her face of perfection is only more beautiful when her red lips and white teeth form a smile of pure happiness, life and love. If I could cry I would have tears in my eyes from everything in our life and love to just that smile.

**Bella POV**

Your crocked, perfect smile made my heart beat faster when I was human. But now that I am changed it only brings one to my face and makes me feel all that love and life from everything we have been through. It's nice to have some peace now.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

**Edward POV**

I know how this world works from my over 100 years of un-dead life. I know how things go wrong and the world goes cold. I also know that I know deep inside after all that and all our enemies I am truly the one for you Bella. After James, Victoria, The Volturi, me leaving, Jacob, the newborn army and Reneesme we have still survived because of love and because we both know we are the one for each other.

**Bella POV**_  
><em>

I was just a normal girl. A brunette at high school just trying to survive it. Then I meet you and I experienced and learnt so much more. I learnt how to love, live and be whatever I wanted to be. But I have also seen how the world goes bad and how things always go wrong. From James tricking me to you leaving to even the surprise of Reneesme. I survived it because I love you and now that I am a vampire I know I am the only one for you.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

**Edwards POV**

I will always stand with my angel, with my Bella. I will always be there for her. I will always side with the one thing that matters in my existence. I will always catch her if she falls. Not literally for she is not human anymore. I will always be there for her. I will always catch her. I will always be there through it all. I will always love my Bella

**Bella POV**

I can now stand with Edward through anything. I am not the weak human I was before. I am strong enough to face everything with him. I can be with him through everything. I will never let him stand alone anymore. I will try never to fall and catch him instead. I remember being human and Edward catching me every time I tripped or slipped. It's time to return those favours. I know I will be with him forever now and I will never make him feel, stand or be alone. I will be always there for Edward. I will always love my Edward

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**Edwards POV to Bella**

I don't think I'll ever reach Heaven as you will. But I know you believe I will. You always try to convince me of that. But where ever I am if Bella is there I will be in my own paradise. My own Heaven.

**Bella POV to Edward**

You don't believe you have a soul but I know better. You couldn't go to Hell. When you're such a perfect being and even better mate plus a great father you couldn't be punished for that. And without a soul we could not be soul mates so you must go to Heaven. It's either that or we can live forever, together.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

**Edward POV**

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." I mumbled in her ear. I was just so ...so...happy that we had survived and now we could live forever together. Our dreams had come true and now we can just be a family together...forever. We can watch the seasons change and enjoy the colours. We can go places. We can watch the wave's crash as Reneesme plays in the water. We can enjoy life and love.

**Bella POV**_  
><em>

The stars are like our enemies. As we watch the sky I keep thinking that. As they fall like our enemies. But they fell in defeat. These stars out of beauty because this scene is lovely. The days also grow longer as our life extends and the nights seem to be shorter if you know what I mean. It seems to go so quick. It just gives me more time to prove that I am for you and same for you.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

**Edwards POV**

I will always stand with my angel, with my Bella. I will always be there for her. I will always side with the one thing that matters in my existence. I will always catch her if she falls. Not literally for she is not human anymore. I will always be there for her. I will always catch her. I will always be there through it all. I will always love my Bella.

**Bella POV**

I can now stand with Edward through anything. I am not the weak human I was before. I am strong enough to face everything with him. I can be with him through everything. I will never let him stand alone anymore. I will try never to fall and catch him instead. I remember being human and Edward catching me every time I tripped or slipped. It's time to return those favours. I know I will be with him forever now and I will never make him feel, stand or be alone. I will be always there for Edward. I will always love my Edward.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**Edwards POV to Bella**

I don't think I'll ever reach Heaven as you will. But I know you believe I will. You always try to convince me of that. But where ever I am if Bella is there I will be in my own paradise. My own Heaven.

**Bella POV to Edward**

You don't believe you have a soul but I know better. You couldn't go to Hell. When you're such a perfect being and even better mate plus a great father you couldn't be punished for that. And without a soul we could not be soul mates so you must go to Heaven. It's either that or we can live forever, together.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

**Edward POV**

I love Bella. She holds my heart and its power. She is my true love, my mate, my wife and my soul mate. I always hope she will not throw my heart away. I hope she never does. I know many reasons why she would do this and I pray to erase the. Like the time I left her with a gaping hole in her chest and pain running through her blood. I am always forever sorry and heartbroken because of that. I hope she doesn't leave me like I did. I want to know if she will stay.

"Bella", I ask, "Will you stay forever?"

**Bella POV**_  
><em>

"I will Edward. I would never leave you. I would never leave Reneesme. I would never leave you because I love you too much to do that. My heart couldn't survive it but what about you Edward...would you ever leave me?" I had much to doubt like why he would stay when he could have Tanya. That strawberry blonde. Who knows maybe he'll get board of me. Who knows- Opps I forgot to put up my shield. I looked to Edward and his eyes smouldered with passion.

"Bella never ever think that again. Bella I love you never doubt that again. I love you. I love you. You and only you Bella", His voice was strong but still velvety, "Do you understand. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lov-"

"Okay...Wow. I get the point!" he smiled. His eyes sparkled then his lips pressed against mine. Perfect life.

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

**Edward POV and Bella POV**

I know I will be okay even you do whatever you want. You can pull my strings like a puppet as long as you stay. You can use me at your will and I will be okay with you. I love you so we can do whatever we want.__

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all_

**Edwards POV**

I will always stand with my angel, with my Bella. I will always be there for her. I will always side with the one thing that matters in my existence. I will always catch her if she falls. Not literally for she is not human anymore. I will always be there for her. I will always catch her. I will always be there through it all. I will always love my Bella

**Bella POV**

I can now stand with Edward through anything. I am not the weak human I was before. I am strong enough to face everything with him. I can be with him through everything. I will never let him stand alone anymore. I will try never to fall and catch him instead. I remember being human and Edward catching me every time I tripped or slipped. It's time to return those favours. I know I will be with him forever now and I will never make him feel, stand or be alone. I will be always there for Edward. I will always love my Edward

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**Edwards POV**

I don't think I'll ever reach Heaven as you will. But I know you believe I will. You always try to convince me of that. But where ever I am if Bella is there I will be in my own paradise. My own Heaven.

**Bella POV **

You don't believe you have a soul but I know better. You couldn't go to Hell. When you're such a perfect being and even better mate plus a great father you couldn't be punished for that. And without a soul we could not be soul mates so you must go to Heaven. It's either that or we can live forever, together.

**Edward POV and Bella POV**

I love you!

**The End**

_**Written By HeartBrokenBlood **_

_**A/N:**__ I was perversely Eclipse_1901 but changed due to many reasons. Please read those stories if you want but read the alert first so it will make much more sense. And as always please review. I accept all reviews. Flame or good. Thank you for reading this one-shot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Vampire Academy, the series or any characters. Anything recognizable is property of Richelle Mead besides the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


End file.
